


Just Whispering In My Heterosexual Friend's Ear

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-23
Updated: 2004-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's just whispering in Dom's ear, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Whispering In My Heterosexual Friend's Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy leaned closer and took Dom's earlobe between his teeth, tugging slightly (and not too gently). A shudder went through Dom and the look on his face reminded Billy a little of the night before-

_The moonlight threw Dom's face into striking relief as he sunk farther into the pillow. As his eyes slid shut he said in a feathery un-Dom-like voice that was hardly above a whispered moan, “Billy, für die Liebe Gottes, Billy please, beenden Sie es!”_

Pulling away, Billy gave his most innocent "just whispering in my heterosexual friend's ear" smile for the cameras. If only they knew.

finis


End file.
